Marisol Amboch
Appearance and Personality Appearance Marisol (nicknamed Maisy by her teammates) is a black, 28 year old Indian cobra with pink eyes, long eyelashes, and light red scales in her torso, hood, and in a face shaped pattern on the back of her head. While her occupation is that of a pharmacist, she wears a nurse's hat,white sleeveless,vest and skirt, as her lack of arms and legs would make it impossible to wear a lab-coat and slacks. Her actual height is around five or six feet in length, but is significantly cut down, when in motion or using her tail to grip and reach for things. Personality While a caring, mother figure to Zaffre, Arid, and some of the younger members of The Reaching Ring Foundation, Marisol is very haughty and materialistic. She has high standards of hygiene, behavior, and conduct and is easily disgusted by those who do not live up to her principles. This strict inclination towards proper behavior and appearance makes her highly captious, but devoted and affectionate, happily given others her sympathy and guidance when requested, Her insecurities mainly lie in her lack of arms, making her feel awkward next to those with limbs. Therefore, her constantly well maintained appearance is out of compensation. This is also why she uses the majority of her tail as an appendage when standing still. By holding her tail at normal arm-level, she emulates having a similar extremity as her coworker. Because of her abnormality, she was the first person to reach out and show sympathy to Zaffre Fylloma after the loss of his left arm and his particularly protective of him. History Indoctrination Marisol has a direct connection with a race of ethereal aliens known as the Enkavma. These creatures are highly advanced creatures of light who embody themselves as bright, bipedal humanoids. During a silent invasion in Marisol's infancy, the aliens imbued the cobra with their own essence, making her into a sort satellite and camera for the planet. This manifestation of the Enkavma's power in the snake has also given her some of the Enkavma's abilities as a secondary effect. It has slowly and slightly warped her personality ever since she had first discovered and used the energy. The more she uses her granted abilities, however, the farther she falls within the control of the Enkavma. Humanitarian Service Shortly after graduating from college with a pharmaceutical degree, Marisol began working for the Reaching Ring Foundation after being offered a high salary. She currently works at the institution, residing at the Adabat base as the resident pharmacist. Abilities and Powers Abilities Speedy Slither Marisol can use more or less of her tail for motion to regulate her speed. The more of her body she uses as her feet, the more force she can exert for movement and the faster she can run. Medical Knowledge With a college degree and training, Marisol has an extensive knowledge of illnesses and their treatment. Venom While she avoids deadly force unless necessary, Marisol's bite is extremely toxic, able to sicken or take down someone twice her size. In most situations, she would never let someone get close enough to allow her to bite. It takes a large amount of her venom to take someone down, but in small amounts, it can inhibit, slow, and cause extreme pain and weakness in her enemy. Powers Mob Direction Due to the Enkavma energy in her body, Marisol has the capability to incite anger and influence weak-minded or compromised individuals into suggestion. While she cannot directly control or order a crowd to follow her whim, she can prompt and lead others for a general cause. Actually ordering the people around relies on her own charisma and energy. The more people that Marisol recruits into her group, the greater the mob mentality manifests and the easier it is to manipulate others. This will not work on strong-minded or individuals that have qualms with her requests and goals. They must be either neutral to the circumstance or mentally compromised at the moment of influence. Her Eyes also emanate bright, strobe-like light and her voice is amplified and slightly distorted, as if being spoken through a megaphone, thus it is easy for others to identify when she uses it Cyclonic Burst Marisol channels her Enkavmic energy and quickly twirls her body, creating a swirl of light around her that detonates, knocking away enemies in tail-reach of her. The ability itself does not hurt the enemy, but will daze them temporarily, giving them a moment to escape. Using this, however, causes her to lose control of any person or group under her influence. Extras * Theme Song: Illenium ft. King Deco - Reverie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iC34pKFmU9M&spfreload=10 * Marisol stays out of direct confrontation most of the time, relying on her allies and influence on bystanders to contribute to battles. Having no arms, she may be fast, but has very few methods of defending herself in a melee brawl. Category:Females Category:Cobras Category:Good